


embrace

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on deviantART, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Kuroo gives you a smooch on the train that leaves you just a little breathless. Nekoma watches on with exasperation.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	embrace

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 15 september 2016. edited on 8 december 2020.
> 
> in this fic, i depicted reader to be a bit short so they struggled to reach the handle grips—so if you're taller than that i apologise (i am too HAHA) so just imagine that you're shorter to make this story work AHHA
> 
> also i usually write my fics to be F/M but this can be taken in a gender neutral perspective as there are no specific mentions towards female body parts.

“Achoo!”

Kuroo’s hands fumble, barely managing to catch Kenma’s phone after he lets out a huge sneeze. Snot hangs from his nose, slouching at the blocked feeling in his nose. Yaku shuffles around his bag for tissues, chiding Kenma for his lack of care in winter. 

You giggle at the team, their closeness evident in the care each one has for one another. You wonder what the team will be like once Kuroo, Kai and Yaku leave—what kind of senior will Kenma be? 

The sound of the train announcement brings you back to reality, the faint sound of the rails echoing in the distance as it slowly arrives at the platform. You step onto the train carriage with the Nekoma team following behind you, pouting at the sight of the occupied seats. The overhead grips brush against the tips of your fingers, even with you standing on the tips of your feet.

The sudden jerk of the train catches you off guard, causing you to lose your footing and fall forward. You shut your eyes close and wait for the feeling of the cold, hard floor—except you fall into someone's warm embrace instead.

"Heh, you couldn't resist me could you? So early in the morning too."

You open your eyes and look up at the sound of the warm, deep voice—golden eyes piercing your own with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face while his arms were wrapped around your waist, squeezing your hips teasingly.

"You're right, I couldn't..." you say in a quiet voice, bringing your eyes to look at his clothed chest, drawing circles with the tip of your finger.

Kuroo iss slightly taken aback at your reserved demeanour, used to your sharp and satirical retorts. You look at him from under your eyelashes, blinking slightly with a tiny pout of your glossy lips that you _knew_ he couldn’t resist.

He stutters slightly, and can’t help but look to the side, a slight pink colouring his cheeks. You snicker at his bashfulness, secretly yearning to see more of this side of him. He sets his gaze back on you with a furrowed brow in confusion before you look straight in his eyes before you say,

_“Gotcha.”_

Kuroo stands there, processing what just happened. It was as if you had just given him a taste of his own medicine—which is what actually happened—-that had him both embarrassed but impressed at the same time.

You feel his hands cup your cheeks, stopping you from laughing. “Something wrong?”

He stares at you for a few seconds before leaning in and capturing your lips in a lip lock. You let out a sound at the sudden kiss, but close your eyes soon after, revelling in the feeling of his lips against yours as your hands grasp his broad shoulders for support. He brings your body closer, groaning at the feeling of your breasts pressed up against his chest. 

Behind you was the rest of the Nekoma team, Yamamoto and Lev looking at you with a mixture of jealousy and admiration—while the other _responsible_ members didn’t even bat an eye, used to their captain’s antics.

"How does he even—-and on a train?!" Yamamoto cries.

"Kuroo-san how could you?!" Lev joins in with Yamamoto's cries, captured in Yamamoto’s headlock. Fukunaga peeks over their shoulders, blinking.

"How disgusting..." Kenma says, sighing. Kai and Yaku watch on, chuckling and apologising to the commuters on the train for the disturbance.

You push your hands against his chest in an attempt to break off the kiss, making sounds of protest, but Kuroo’s hand travels up your back, cupping the back of your head to keep you in place. You relax in his arms, wrapping your own around his neck to pull him closer to you before pulling back with your chest heaving heavily from the intense kiss. Louder cries were heard from behind both of you, Kuroo flashing them a grin in response. 

“That was...wow.”

"Tired already [Name]? There's more where that came from." Kuroo lightly teases.

You see Kuroo lean towards you, but you quickly cover his mouth to stop him from kissing you. He frowns a little, flicking his tongue against your palm in return. You squeal at the wet feeling, pulling your hands back, glaring at him.

"Alright, I'll stop," Kuroo said as he places a kiss near your ear, "instead we'll continue this in the storage room like last time."

You turn an alarming red at the memory, remembering how he scooped you up in a bridal carry just as you left the classroom to the closest storage room and spent the next ten minutes grabbing and clawing at his shirt, hair—anywhere you could hold to stabilise yourself while he pounded into you. 

You push at his chest and pout at him, telling him to shut up while he chuckles and places a kiss on the crown of your head, the train making its way to school.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
